A Million Miles From Home
by Anna13
Summary: AdraLyn and her two brothers have just move to Castle Rock after there superstar mom dies and they discover a secrete about there dad and they get support from everyone's fav. group of boys. please read and review.
1. The Adventure on a Shitty train

I looked outside the train window as the scenery past fast as it seemed to be an art for Green tree's blowing in the wind as the blue sky intertwined with it.   
  
I took my eyes away and looked down to see a head full of brown hair as I ruffled and then felt a smack on my hand.   
  
"Adra, don't play with my hair." My five year old brother said as he looked at me with his tired blue eyes.  
  
"Oh it's just to irresistible." I said as I brought him in and gave him a noggy.   
  
"Now look what you did." He said as he fixed his hair and gave a big smile revealing his two missing front teeth.  
  
"Your five you shouldn't care what you look like." I said as I ruffled his hair again and he gave me an evil stare.  
  
"Hey ,Adra, when you were five you cared Mom use to mess your hair up all the time." My older brother Alec said as he looked at me coming out of his deep sleep.  
  
I shrugged and looked out the window again.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Alec said as he leaned forward with worry in his bright green eyes.  
  
"Mom." I responded as he sat back and gave me a weak smile.  
  
"I miss her so much." I said as a tear managed to escape the clutches of my eye.  
  
"We all do." Alec said as he looked at me with worry still in his eyes. "I know." I said as I put my face in my hands and breathed in and wiped them away and sucked it up.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked as he got from his seat across from me and coming and on the ground and looking into my eyes.  
  
"I've been better." I said as I laughed and made myself smile and then he hugged me.  
  
"We all have been." Aiden said noticing the sadness in all the air.  
  
I took my eyes off everyone and looked out the window again.  
  
Our mom was a mega movie star, she did a lot of movies, and we were right there with her.  
  
We hung out with her as she performed, we loved it there, she loved seeing us happy, which we were.  
  
Un till about two days ago she died in a drug over dose.  
  
They found her on a Friday night head first to the ground and pills everywhere.  
  
She was died about three hours before they found her there was no way.   
  
Then we were excited to learn that we would be shipped off to our Dad's home in Castle Rock Oregon, we missed him, but we hadn't seen him in over five years ever since Aiden was born a month after he left.   
  
We would officially be A million miles away from home.   
  
We would miss home where all of our friends were, and that's were mom is or was.  
  
  
  
Alec looked back and saw a young lady come out with bright blond hair and blue eyes as she folded her hands and yelled ," We will arrive in Castle Rock, Oregon, in about ten minutes, thank you." She eyed him and smiled as he gave a little smirk back.  
  
"Ok get ready for hell." Alec said smiling as he got up and handed each of us our two suitcases.  
  
"Well it might not be that bad." I said trying to make everything positive.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Alec said as the train came to a slow stop and all the doors popped open and the muggy hot summer air rushed in.   
  
"Here you take these and I'll take him." Alec said as he handed two more suitcases as he hoisted Aiden upon his shoulders.   
  
"Thanks ,Alec, this is not a lot of stuff." I said sarcastically. "No prob." He said smiling as Aiden put his elbows on his head.   
  
"So who exactly are we looking for?" I asked as I looked around as he shrugged.   
  
"I have know idea what he looks like." Alec said as he smiled and put his hand over his eyes to block the sun as it shown into his eye's.  
  
I looked into the distance as a shadowy figure approached, as he came closer he got a piece of paper from his jeans and brought it out. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes as he looked us over in his preppy outfit.   
  
"Are you guys or do you know?" He scratched his head and looked at us and smiled at the paper,   
  
"Alec, Adralyn, and Aiden?" We looked at each other and looked confused this guy was to young to be our father.  
  
"And you know us how?" Aiden asked as he smiled revealing his teeth as the guy shook his head no and said ," Oh stupid me I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Gage Litch." He extened his hand and Alec shook it.  
  
"Well never knew we had another brother." Aiden said as he looked confused as he looked at me with a weird look on his face.  
  
"Well step brother anyway." Gage said as he smiled.  
  
"Oh dad will probably explain, but if you want me to I will." He said willingly. "Go ahead" I said smiling as he took the two suitecases and told us to follow him to his car as he walked toward the sidewalk into the sun.   
  
Well I got bored so I decided to write this please tell me what u think. 


	2. Meeting the Secretes

"Well it all started about five years ago my mom fell in love with your dad, my dad was already dead, so it was all ok."  
  
He looked back as we followed and handed him all of our suitecases as he put them in the trunk.  
  
"Anyway well they started dating about six years ago and they had a baby that year together a girl her names Gail, so pretty much they were forced to get married by my grandma."   
  
He looked at us as we sat in the seats and waited for him to start the car.  
  
He started it up and went into traffic as he began to talk again. "Ok well they got married as Gina was about a year old, let's say about five years ago, when my mom found out he had other kids and a wife." He said smiling as we went through the small town as boys played ball.  
  
"She was made, but hell they were married, anyway, your father adopted me giving me his last name, actually he adopted my brother and sister too." I stared at him as if he were nuts.  
  
"So the whole time dad had "Busuness Trips," I said putting my fingers into a curly position and moved them up and down," He was cheating on mom." I said as I stared from the backseat.   
  
"Yeah well let's just say mom and your father really don't get along anymore." He said smiling like he enjoyed it a lot.  
  
"Why?" Aiden asked as he looked from the backseat also. "Well ever since she found out he had three other kids she never knew about let's just say she's been giving him the cold shoulder." He said laughing as we turned onto a wide street full of nice houses.   
  
"Do we live in a big house?" Aiden said staring out of the back window as he turned around and looked in the front.  
  
"Aiden, sit." I said pointing toward the seat as he sat down and looked at me, "I ain't no dog." He said sounding like a hick.   
  
"Ok." I said smiling and looking out into the nieghborhood as four boys past by and looked at me.   
  
Then he came to a stop as we noticed a Frisbee on the window shield.   
  
"Dam it!!!" He screamed as he hit the steering wheel and sat back and folded his arms.  
  
"Gab, if it's scratched it, there will be hell to pay!!!" A girl stepped out of the bush from hiding, her long blond hair went to the middle of her back as a white head band held her bangs back.  
  
She was dressed in white head to toe. "Sorry." She said as she blushed and leaned over the wind shield and got it from the glass.  
  
She waved at us in the car as she smiled a golden smile and then through the Frisbee to a little girl as her long brown curly hair flopped every where.   
  
"I got it ,Gab!!" she screamed a little high voice as she danced around in the front yard.  
  
I got out of the car and noticed the huge white house that stood to the side of me.  
  
"Holy shit that's huge!!" I screamed as I looked at Alec and Aiden as there smirks widened into huge smiles.   
  
Gab and Gage looked at me weird.   
  
"What did you say?" Gab wondered as her blue eyes checked me over in a stare.   
  
"All I said was holy sh…" Then Gab came running in her heels and covered my mouth.   
  
"Please don't say that around, Gina." She said as she pointed toward the little girl sitting on the stairs as she drank lemonade she had gotten earlier.  
  
"Sorry." It was muffled because her hand was over my mouth. She looked at me and took her hand away and smiled.  
  
"They think we are so perfect, but were not." She said as she smiled and leaned against the car and pointed toward the house.  
  
"Who." Aiden asked as he looked around and noticed a couple of boys coming toward us.  
  
"Oh the folks the only one who is as polite as they want her to be is Gina." Gage laughed as he shut the trunk and brought us the bags.   
  
"Yeah, well we will let you know what to do in front of them and not." Gab said as she smiled and winked as a few boys walked by.  
  
"Hey guys." She said as they walked by and one boy turned around and smiled as so did his right hand man as he waved toward us.   
  
"Oh you know what I never fully told you my name." She smiled and took one of my bags and led me inside.  
  
"Well my mom named me Gabriella, but everyone calls me Gab." She smiled and looked at me.  
  
"Oh my name is AdraLyn, but my brothers and my mom." I looked down and then back up at her beautiful smiling face , "They all call me Adra." I smiled at her as she led me inside.  
  
"Were did your name come from?" Gab asked as she took me up the stairs and no site of the parents.   
  
"Well my mom actually had twin friends they were like her best friends when she was pregnant with me and they got in a car crash and guess what there names where?" I asked as I brought my hand up to my chin with a smile.  
  
"Oh me!!" Gab yelled as she put her hand up and smiled dancing around.  
  
"Yes?" I asked as she finally calmed down and led me to her room and said "Adra and Lyn?" She asked as she put the suitcase she had brought in on a empty bed with a green comforter on it.  
  
"Yeah." I said staring at the color.   
  
"Awe don't worry you'll get use to the ugly ness." She laughed putting her arm around me to my shoulder.   
  
"I think your really going to enjoy living here." Gab said as she smiled and we looked out the window and saw her friends sitting down there throwing rocks at it.  
  
She took her arm away and walked to the window (above my bed) and opened it and smiled and leaned on the window seal.  
  
"Don't you idiots ever knock?" She asked as she looked at them as they shook there heads no and smiled.   
  
"Nope I think it's sexy." The one in the middle with brown hair said "I bet." She said as she shut the window and sat on my bed as she smiled at me.  
  
"So who were they?" I asked pointing toward the boys down on the ground.  
  
"Oh there my friends." She said as she smiled and looked down at her hands.   
  
"What is it?" I asked as she looked at me and smiled. "Well I kind of like one of them." She said as she got up and went to her bed and flopped down and rolled on her stomach and put her feet up.  
  
"Who? What does he look like?" I asked looking out the window as they stood on the sidewalk and smiled at each other as they each lit a cigarette   
  
"Oh well he has brown hair and he has gorgeous brown eyes!!" She screamed as her feet went in circles in the air.  
  
"Oh what's his name?" I looked at her as she crinkled her nose and smiled. "Well it's retarded, but his name is Eyeball." I laughed and laughed and she looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Oh it's funny, but not that funny." She sounded offended. "I'm sorry." I said controlling myself now.   
  
"I'm sorry, but who would give there kid a name as the same as a body part." I laughed as I covered my mouth and smiled as she looked at me and smiled too.  
  
"Well you know I guess it is kind of funny." She said as she laughed at me.   
  
"So when do I get to meet my dad?" I asked as I was un packing and putting my cloths in the drawers.   
  
  
  
"Well I think dad and mom were going to be home from counseling soon." She said with a serious face on now.  
  
"Why are they in….." "Well let's just say they fight a lot I mean a lot." She said as she went over and pulled her shirt up and I looked away.  
  
"Oh sorry I'm just changing to go out side with them." She said as she pulled on a light blue shirt that matched her short white skirt she had on before.   
  
"Cool can I come?" I asked as I noticed my brother was out there with them as Gage introduced them.  
  
"Yeah." She said as she put some make-up on and brushed through her honey blond hair.   
  
"Can I see that?" I asked as she handed me a brush and I brushed my brown hair down out of it's natural curls.  
  
"You look fine they will all like you." She said as she took my hand and walked past a room were a young man was snoring on a book.  
  
Gab stopped and went into the room and laughed. "This is our stupid brother Garrick, he will never be smart even through he "Studies" every night." She laughed and hit his back and he stopped snoring and woke up.  
  
"What? What did I miss?" He asked as his blue eyes checked me over.  
  
"And who is that?" He asked pointing as he looked up at Gab and stood up.  
  
He was much taller than her and they all looked exactly like each other, he had blue eyes and golden locks.   
  
"Garrick this is AdraLyn." He looked at me and smiled, "Oh your dads other kids." He smiled and Gab and I went on our way outside as Garrick followed us and got some thing to drink as we stepped outside.  
  
We walked outside and went to the side walk as four boys stood there and smiled.  
  
"So ,Gab, who's your hot friend?" A blond haired boy with a not complete beard asked.   
  
"Well guys this Is my sister Adra." She pointed to me as I gave a wave and flashed a fast smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well this is the 2nd please review if ur reading this I need it!! LOL Thanks 


	3. Some People always get what they want es...

"Well hey there." He said as he came closer and looked me over as I felt myself blush.  
  
"I'm Ace." He said as he smiled and put his arm around me.   
  
I noticed that Alec was looking at Ace with a sour face as if he could hit him.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ace." I said as I smiled and with his arm around me we went into the circle were all of us stood.   
  
"So where did you move from?" Ace asked as we started walking .  
  
"Holly Wood." I looked up at him and smiled. "My mom worked there." I said as he smiled and shook his head.   
  
"That's cool what did she do?" He asked as we passed a group of boys as Ace and all the other guys gave them dirty looks.   
  
"Uh, she was in movies." I said looking into his blue eyes. "Oh why in the hell would you move to such a boring place like Castle Rock?" He asked as we turned a corner and headed into a house.   
  
"Oh well she died a few days ago." I said holding back the tears as he stopped and looked at me.  
  
"I'm uh.. Sorry." He said scratching his nose as we walk in a white house with a mess as a back yard.  
  
"Oh this is were we hang out." Ace said as he walked over to an old car and sat on it.  
  
I just nodded and went and stood by Gab.  
  
"That's Eyeball isn't he dreamy?" She asked pointing at him as she smiled.  
  
"Yeah." I said as she jumped up and down clapping happily. "So girls how 'bout we get outta here and get you two some ice cream or something." Eyeball said as he put his arm around Gab and she blushed and smiled as I walked over to Ace and stood by him.   
  
"So what was it like in California?" Ace asked as he looked into my eyes and I stared in his back as I got a weird feeling and looked away.  
  
"Well it was fun, but you now I really didn't have that many friends just my brothers and Tina." I said as I smiled and he looked at me.  
  
"Cool." He said as he looked into the sky as the sun began to set.  
  
"Yeah not really." He looked down at me. " Well I think that your going to like this boring town anyway." I looked at him and smiled , "Yeah I hope." I said as I looked away and saw Gab looking at me and smiling.  
  
I shrugged at her as she shook her head and looked up at Eyeball as he looked down at her, they were so close to kissing.  
  
"Looks like there going to kiss each other." I said as Ace smiled and huffed a little and scratched his nose.  
  
"Yeah they would make such a cute couple." I said trying to get something squeezed out of him about Eyeball might liking her or something.   
  
"Yeah they would wouldn't they." He said smiling as I looked at them again.  
  
"Yeah." I whispered as I looked back and four boys were behind us as they snuck into a store and looked out the big glass window that was in front.   
  
"Do they always follow you?" I asked Ace as I pointed back toward the boys in the store.  
  
"Who?" He asked looking back and spotting them as he gave a mean look and smiled.  
  
"No they just watch there asses because there afraid of us." He said as he smiled and stopped walking.   
  
"Why are they afraid of you guys?" I asked as I pointed to all the guys ahead of us and Ace.  
  
"Well were are the Cobras the most feared gang in town." He said as we started walking again and began to catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
"Really?" I asked as we were right there with Eyeball and Gab.  
  
"Yup." Gab said as she smiled and looked at me and then she came undone from Eyeball and came back to me.  
  
  
  
"So what do you think?" She asked as Ace moved closer to Eyeball and they began to talk as we slowly drifted away and stood outside the diner and talked as they went in and sat.   
  
"Well I think he's cute." I said as I smiled and blushed again.  
  
"But what are people going to think of me I mean for hanging around Ace and Eyeball and all the other Cobras?"   
  
"What they heck do you care what everyone else thinks?" She asked as we sat on a bench and watched the cars pass.   
  
" I know I just want everyone to like me that's all, because being new is hard you know."   
  
"Yeah I know." She said as she smiled. "You will be perfectly ok." She said patting my arm.  
  
"Yeah." I said as I smiled and noticed that the four boys from before were coming toward us.  
  
"Gab?" A blond hair boy who looked familiar came toward us.   
  
"Yeah?" She looked up from our discussion and looked at the four new boys in front of us.  
  
"Oh, Adra, I want you to meet some more friends of mine." She said as she smiled and got up and introduced me.  
  
"Guys this is Adra, she's new from California." She said California excitedly.  
  
"Hey." They all said as she then pointed each of them to me.   
  
"This is Chris, Gordie, Vern, and Teddy." I smiled and waved like I always do when I meet new people.   
  
"Hi." They all said as they all looked me over.  
  
"You look a lot like Alana Litch." Vern said as he smiled and pulled out a picture of her from his back pocket.  
  
"Uh.. Thanks." I said as he showed me his picture.  
  
"But to bad she died." Vern said as he put his head down. I wanted to smack the living shit out of him talking about my mom like that, but no one knew that she had kids only her and the people she worked with.  
  
"Yeah Vern here was, her number one fan." Chris said as he smiled a golden smile.  
  
"Yeah I was too." I said as a single tear ran down my face.  
  
I wiped it away so no one would see.   
  
"You ok?" Gab asked as she covered her mouth in shock. "Uh.. Sorry guys, but I'm going into the diner to eat."  
  
We walked away as she looked back at them and had her arm around me.  
  
We stopped in front of the diner, "She was your mom wasn't she?" She asked as she looked into my eyes as a few more tears escaped.  
  
"Yeah." I said as I tried to smile it away. "I'm sorry." she said as she hugged me and then looked into my eyes.  
  
"On behalf of me your sister your only sister to cheer you up I will buy you any type of milkshake you want."  
  
She said smiling as I smiled back and shook my head "Yes"   
  
"Ok." She led me in the diner were the Cobras were and we went to the counter and sat on the spinning chairs and we each got a milkshake, chocolate.   
  
"Thanks a lot ,Gab." I said smiling as she smiled. "No problem." She said smiling and went sipping her milkshake as the boys drifted from there booth and came and stood by us.  
  
"Hey girls were shacking it outta here see you guys around." Ace said as he looked at me and smiled and I smiled back and waved as the bell rang on the top of the door and they were gone.   
  
We drank all of the milkshake and we walked the rest of the way home in silence.   
  
We reached the door as all the lights in the house seemed to show out in the grass as the sun sank into the horizon.  
  
"Well are you ready for a hell house?" She asked as she pushed the door open to the TV running and Dad on the right with there mom on the left yelling at him with a dish in her hand as she throw at him.   
  
"You Basterd!!!!" She yelled as she throw it at him.  
  
"Well what happened?" Gab asked as she was walking toward the stairs with me.  
  
I waved. "Holy Sh.." Father said as There mother ,Emma, "Shhh" him as she put her finger in front of her mouth.   
  
"So you're AdraLyn." She said mean as she shook my hand and I said ,"Hi."   
  
"Hi." She said as she let go of my hand and went back to fighting with Father as he stared at me with amazement.   
  
I walked up stairs feeling as if his eyes were on me.  
  
"That's nothing new Mom hates everyone, "I'm highly surprised she was "In Love"." She smiled and we went up into her room.  
  
"Do they always fight like that?" I asked as I sat on my bed as it squeaked .  
  
"Oh yeah, they fight into the night they don't sleep together or nothing."  
  
"Why don't they just get divorced?" I asked as she looked through a magazine she had pulled out of a drawer.  
  
"Well they do it for Gina." She said as she turned the pages. "Why so she's happy?" I asked as she finally rested on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't get it Mom hates him actually she hates everyone." She was smiling. "Do you like your father?" She asked me as she throw the magazine against the wall.  
  
"Well to tell the truth I really don't know him." I said as I heard something on the window and I looked down to see Ace and Eyeball throwing rocks at the window again.   
  
"Your lovers back." I said laughing as she smiled and went to the window and opened it.  
  
"What?" She asked as she moved her hair back and flipped it and twirled it.  
  
"Can we come up and play?" Ace asked as I started looking out the window too. "Whatever." Gab said as we watched the boys climb up the trestle.   
  
I sat back on my bed as Ace and Eyeball crawled through the window and Gab went and locked the door.   
  
"Hey." Ace said as he laid down on my bed. "Hi." I said as I sat on my pillow and he looked at me.   
  
We just stared at each other and smiled.   
  
"So what do you guys want to do." Gab said as she smiled and looked at Eyeball and then looked away real fast.   
  
"Got anything to drink?" Ace asked as he finally sat up and gave me some room on the bed.   
  
"Yeah I'll get some." Gab said as she walked out of the room slamming the door as I sat there quietly as I watch Ace and Eyeball have a boring conversation about something stupid stuff.  
  
"So how old are you ,Adra?" Ace asked as there eyes were on me.  
  
"I'm 15 going on 16 in a few days." I said as I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ears.  
  
"And how old are you guys?" I asked as they looked at me and they both said ,"17."   
  
"Cool." I laughed and smiled.   
  
"Well back with those drinks." Gab said walking in with four drinks in her hands as she came and sat by me.  
  
"So did you all have a good conversation?" She asked as she smiled and looked around at all of us as we said "Yeah."  
  
"Did I miss anything important?" She asked as her face drooped.  
  
"Nope not really they just asked me how old I was." I said as I looked into Ace's beautiful eyes as he gazed into mine and then I suddenly jerked away.   
  
We talking into the night as I got to know Ace and Eyeball really well.  
  
"Oh ,God, your mom was Alan Litch!!!" Eyeball yelled as he smiled and laughed.  
  
"I was like her number one fan she was so good, and when she past on man did a good actress die." I didn't feel angry with him saying that it's just that I missed her and I needed to talk about it.  
  
I looked at them and smiled as I noticed that Gab had moved over by Eyeball and they seemed to inch closer and closer as the night went on.  
  
They finally were on Gab's bed making out as Ace and I just watch as they went at each other.  
  
"Damn, maybe we should get them a room." Ace said as he smiled and looked at me.  
  
"How long has he liked her?" I asked as Ace's eyes widened and he smiled and decided to take a smoke out of his pocket.  
  
He lit it and then he to a drag and blew the smoke out.   
  
"Oh let's say he's always had a thing for her."   
  
"You smoke?" He asked as I shook my head "No" He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"You wanna start?" He asked as he gave me a smoke and I took it and he lit it for me.  
  
He opened the window as the smoke from his drifted out into the night air.  
  
I stared at it and had no clue what to do with it.  
  
"Here." He showed me as I took a drag of mine and then blew the smoke out, no sweat.  
  
I looked at Gab as she still kissing Eyeball gave me a glare like 'Do you guys mind.'   
  
"Hey Ace do you wanna go outside or something?" I asked him as I climbed down the trestle.  
  
We started walking into the night as Ace slipped his arm around me and we walked to the Castle Rock park and went and sat as the stars were over head shinning there brightest I'd ever seen.  
  
"Oh man those are the most beautiful stars I've ever seen." I said as Him and I plopped down on a bench and I stared up wards toward the stars.  
  
"You know in Cali. I never got to see the stars. " I said as he smiled and I kept looking into the sky.  
  
"Yeah well I love looking at the stars too." He said which really surprised me I never really saw him as the type of person to look into the stars.   
  
"Well I really never told anyone it's just how I get rid of the pain." He said as I could tell he really was opening up to me.  
  
"Why are you ok?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his silky hair.  
  
"Well my mom and dad." He said as he looked into my eyes as I saw his soul and the pain he must of felt.  
  
For some reason I fell for this guy he was making my world complete.  
  
"What about them?" I asked as I still gazed into his eyes.   
  
I could stare into them forever, well before when I said I loved the stars, well imagine having stars for eye's that's why I loved his eyes like diamonds in the sky.   
  
"They huh… fight a lot and my mom cheats on him, but only lives there for a house, and my dad cheats on her, and is a bad drunk."  
  
"I'm so sorry." I said as I hugged him and he hugged me back.  
  
Then I looked into those beautiful diamonds and we leaned in slowly and kissed passionate.  
  
He kissed slowly , that was my first kiss I had ever had and I decided that Ace was the best kisser I had ever known, the slow kiss drew me in, there the best.  
  
We leaned out all my thoughts racing through my mind. I looked into his eyes again and then I leaned in on his chest and put my arm on his chest and rested there as we looked into the stars as I slowly drifted away.   
  
I opened my eyes and saw that it was still night and Ace was snoring like a bear.  
  
"Ace." I whispered and shook him as I cracked my neck from the position I was in.  
  
He jerked and then looked at me with tired eyes. "What?" He whispered as he looked around and realized that we had fallen asleep.  
  
"Well I suppose I should walk you home." He said as a wind began to pick up and blow my hair slightly off my back as we walked to the house hand in hand.  
  
"Hey ,Ace, you don't think Gab and Eyeball did it do you?" I asked as he smiled and looked away into the distance.  
  
"No probably not, but if we climb the trestle make sure you listen really closely." He said as a smile crept over his face and he made me laugh.  
  
I though about it did he say 'we' did he plan to come up there with me? Oh well I really did like him now, and I suppose he did to, but I really didn't want to get close to him, I was scared that he might find out what I've been hiding from everyone including my brothers.   
  
We walked down the street and the light in the bedroom was off from what we could see from a distance.  
  
"Well ,Ace, I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said as I turned to him in front of the trestle.  
  
"Yeah" He said as we kissed and smiled and walked away as I entered the room to find her and Eyeball under the covers, I was sitting on the window seal.  
  
"Oh God." I said as I covered my eyes and plopped on my bed and went to bed with a smile across my face in the knowledge that some people always get what they want, and for me and Gab we both got what we wanted, especially her!!   
  
  
  
Ok if you R reading this please tell me whacha think I really need the Reviews. And thanks to all the reviewerz I Appreciate them!! Thanks so much   
  
~ANNA~ 


	4. Looking at the Stars together

I woke up the next morning to Gab and Eyeball whispering for Eyeball to hurry and get out before her mom found out.  
  
"Come on get dressed she will be here any time!!" I heard her whisper louder as Eyeball was getting dressed really slow.  
  
"You dumb ass hurry." She said as she heard her mom coming up the stairs as she covered her face with the sheets as Eyeball ducked and hid under her bed as I pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Gab, wake up." Her mom knocked on the door lightly and then proceeded to come in, just as Eyeball managed to squirm under the bed.  
  
"I'm up mom." She said as she pretended to just get up as she rubbed her eyes.   
  
"Ok well get dressed and take everyone out to breakfast me and your dad are going to the place." She said as she looked at me dirty and walked out.  
  
"That was close." She said as she hit Eyeball's foot and she ran to lock the door.  
  
"So what did you and Ace do last might?" She asked as she smiled and Eyeball climbed out from under the bed and smiled and sat on the bed with her.  
  
"Nothing we just took a walk and talked." I said because I never kiss and tell.   
  
"Yeah." I turned around to see him in the window as he took my hand and, and I helped pull him in as he laded on me.  
  
"Damn, Ace." I said as I pushed him off and he landed on the floor.  
  
"Well thanks." He said as reached up and sat on my bed again.  
  
"So did you two have fun last night?" Ace asked as we looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Oh loads after you all went away." Eyeball said as he held on to Gab's hand.  
  
"I bet." I said as I got up and then picked some cloths out for that day.  
  
"So I heard you gotta take us out for some breakfast." Eyeball said as he looked at Gab as she sighed.   
  
"I guess, but I kind of have to take the whole family 'cause mom and dad have to go to counseling."   
  
"Well ok." Ace said as I walked out of the room and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
Then I felt quit sick, but I knew what it was. I opened the toilet and looked into the water and saw my reflection and then I puked.  
  
I got back up and wiped my mouth. I puked everyday it was nothing new.   
  
I went to the sink where my cloths sat and got dressed in my blue jeans and my favorite shirt.  
  
It was a blue shirt with sparkles. Then I walked out and went back to my room were they all sat laughing.  
  
I felt really bad that morning nothing new again. I sat on the bed and looked at Ace as he looked at me.  
  
"So are we ready for breakfast?" Ace asked as he took me in his lap as I smiled and said "Yeah, I'm starving!!" Then they followed us down stairs as we called the rest of the family to follow.   
  
I walked outside into the bright sun again as I felt dizzy and a sudden headache came across.   
  
"Are you ok?" Ace asked as I rubbed my temples.   
  
"Yeah just got a headache." I said as he put his arm around me and smiled as I walked wobbly. We walked about ten minutes arriving at the small diner.  
  
"Well kids pick a seat and we will get the orders in." Gab said as she and Eyeball sat with Gail and Ace and I sat with Aiden and he smiled actually revealing that his two front teeth were coming in after they had been knocked out in an accident.   
  
Alec, Garrick, and Gage, sat with each other in a different booth.  
  
"So what will it be?" I looked up and saw a gray haired lady said as she had a note pad.   
  
"Well I think I'll take some pancakes." I said as I smiled as all of there heads and they all said they wanted the same.  
  
Aiden and Gina smiled as they colored. "Give that to me!!" Aiden and Gina started fighting over the red crayon.  
  
"Stop it!!" I screamed as they didn't help my headache at all. They looked at me scared.  
  
"Sorry." I said taking the red one away as they looked at each other and then shrugged and went on coloring without the red one.  
  
Our order came and we laughed over stupid stuff and ate. We left early leaving Aiden and Gina with the brothers.  
  
"Me and Eyeball are going to split so see you two later." Gab said as she and Eyeball ran across the town to our house.  
  
"Well looks like there going to be busy." I said laughing feeling tired.   
  
"Yeah for awhile." He said as we leisurely walked down the sidewalk passing open stores.  
  
"Hey ,Adra?" I looked at him as he looked at me with his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Huh?" I asked as I walked slowly behind him and then came and jumped on his back.  
  
"Surprise!!" I yelled as I put my arms around his neck and he turned around and we or I mean he walked down the sidewalk as we walked further and further toward my house.  
  
"Oh what I wanted to asked you is will you go on a date with me tonight?" I felt sick like I said I really didn't want to get close to anybody, but I guess it would be ok.   
  
"Ok course." I said as my heart speed up. He stopped and I jumped off and went around and stood in front of me and he said excitedly   
  
"Really." He picked me up and twirled me around. "Of Course I would love to go out with you what time?" I asked as he got lost in thought.  
  
"Let's say around eight or so." He said full of smiles as usual.  
  
"sounds perfect." I said as He still holding me carried me to my house.  
  
Then when we got there he dropped me on the grass( lightly) and laid by me as we laid there talking.  
  
"Here I got something for you." He said as he turned over with his back to me and then faced me with a white flower( more like a weed that grows in everyone's grass, but I loved it)   
  
"Thanks." I said getting on him and kissing him as he turned me over and pinned me down on the ground.  
  
Then he leaned in and we kissed apparently drawing attention from the neighbors.  
  
There were whistles and "Get a room." And some people just planed stared.  
  
"So eight I'll be here." He said as he smiled allowing me to get up with some of his help.  
  
"Ok sounds great." I said standing on a hill and him lower than me and we kissed before we said our fairwells.  
  
I walked over to the front door with a smile watching Ace leave as he looked back walking backwards with hands in his pocket as he smiled and then gave a little wave and headed home.  
  
I walked in to the sound of Emma and Father fighting again as they were in the same places before.  
  
"So how's Castle Rock?" Dad asked over Emma's scream.  
  
"Great so far." I said taking the flower out of my hair and Admiring it. I walked up stairs as he had a confused look on his face and then I knocked on the door.  
  
"What?" Gab screamed as she was laughing.  
  
"Oh nothing I just wanted to come in my room, but if you and him are to busy, I'll go down and have a discussion with Emma and dad." I said pretending to stomp as I heard someone fall and come unlock the door.  
  
"Hey sorry." She said as I came in and saw them smoking and drinking.  
  
"That's all right" I said as I went and laid on my bed as my head seemed to pound.   
  
I closed my eyes and accidentally fell asleep as I could hear them laughing and then it stopped, next thing I know I have covers on me and the lights are out.  
  
I got up and notcied that it was about six or so, so I had time to get ready.  
  
I went to my closet and put on a beautiful sparkly black short dress.  
  
I left my hair down as it was halfway down my back as the bananna curls were a little bit frizzy.  
  
I walked over to my desk and on it's wheels I pulled it to my bed and looked into the mirror.   
  
I did look horrible, my eyes were droopy, I had bags under them, I looked like an old person, but a little make up could fix that.   
  
I put a lot of make-up on, but not some much that's it's visibal.   
  
It was about seven and in an hour he would come. I was excided to be with he was the only person who made me laugh and fall head over heels for.  
  
I walked out of my room and saw Gab outside of it by the door.   
  
"Hey." I said as I was getting ready to walk down the stairs. "You have a date with him don't you?" She asked slapping my arm.  
  
"Yeah." I said as I walkerd down the stairs. Then on the second step stepping down I fell twenty stairs.   
  
I tumbled hitting my head at the bottom I laid there with my eyes open and just looked around as I heard Gab scream and then the thought ran through my head  
  
'It's starting' I was scared. I got up as everyone just looked at me. "Yeah it's ok I'm fine you all don't have to get up." I said acratching my head.  
  
I walked out the door as Gab followed behind crying. "Are you ok?" She had a tear I didn't know she cared so much about me.  
  
"Yeah." I said looking outside as a pair of lights hit the house and then pulled to the side of the street.  
  
"Well that's Ace see you later." I said as I walked toward the car almost falling again.  
  
"Love your car." I said as I touched it and opened it and got in the car.  
  
"Good." He said as he smiled and we kissed a short kiss and drove on.  
  
"So where are we going?" I asked as we were half way down the road.   
  
"Well it's a hideaway I have ,you know to get away from the parents." He said as we crossed and intersection .  
  
"Cool." I said as the wind blew my hair back and it got all poofy again.   
  
"Well ,Adra, here it is." He said smiling as he helped me out of the car as my thighs hurt because of the fall down the stairs.  
  
"What is it?" I asked as I looked around and saw an empty parking lot with an old mangled with tall thing in the corner of the lot.  
  
"It's the old drive in movie place." He looked at me by the hand and lead me to another place behind it.  
  
"This is were the date starts." He said smiling as he pointed to a beautiful lake and a long dock the went out onto it as a tiny metal boat sat tied to the dock.  
  
"It's beautiful." I said gasping. "I thought you might like it." He said as we walked out on the dock.  
  
He walked out with him holding my hand as he stepped down into the boat and then helping me in.  
  
As I stepped in I felt the boat rock a little and sat down real fast.   
  
"Are you ok?" He asked as he took a cigarette out and offered one to me. I took it and he lit it for me.  
  
"Well let's just say I really don't going boating I sometimes get sea sick." I said as I smiled and he untied the rope and put it down on the boats front. I took a puff of it and then let the smoke out as it rose into the night air as it carried it away.  
  
"You will be fine and besides this isn't the sea." He said as he made me giggle.  
  
"Yeah that's true." I said as he laid back on a pillow and then I laid back on his chest as we gazed up into the stars.  
  
"Anyway I wanted to show you the stars tonight." He said as he smiled pointing toward the sky.   
  
"Thanks." I said as I smiled and listened to his heart beat getting faster and faster almost as if he were nervous.   
  
This was so romantic of him!! I never saw him as the type to take a girl out to see the stars, but I've been judging him from day one, I guess I should quit judging people.  
  
I looked up for about ten minutes when he said ,"Oh yeah." He reached back as I looked up to see what he was doing and he pulled out a blanket and a pick neck basket.  
  
"Oh cool I'm starving." I said getting up and looking in the basket to find   
  
A few sandwiches and a few bottles of coke and some chips.  
  
"This is so cool and the best date I've ever been on." I said smiling as he smiled and I handed him a sandwich.  
  
"Yeah." He said as he smiled and took a bite of his sandwich as I did too.   
  
Then I took the bottles of coke out and handed one to him. I opened to cap as it fizzed a little.   
  
"I propose a toast." I said smiling as my sandwich lay in my other hand. He smiled and opened his really fast as it fizzed over onto his pants.  
  
"Oh shit." He said mad, but still put his glass up as he put a smile on. "To us." I said smiling as we leaned our glasses in and banged the together.  
  
I laughed at him as he tried to clean the mess up. "Well I don't think it's going to get out." He said as he smiled and got the blanket out for me because my teeth were chattering.  
  
"Thanks." I said as the cool night air settled in. "It's getting really cold." I said as I held tighter onto the blanket.  
  
"Adra, are you ok tonight's high is like eighty degrees." (a/n I really don't know if they got forecast, but that's all right they do now)  
  
"Really?" I asked as I tried to control the chills. "Yeah." He looked worried as we floated on and then we laid back again and we stayed looking at the stars.  
  
I closed my eyes as the blanket fell and then I felt him bring it back up.  
  
The next thing I new He was carrying me to his car in the night. I opened my eyes as he peered down at me.   
  
"Sorry you fell asleep and it's almost like four so I thought I might take you home." He said smiling as he set me down in the black convertible as he started it up.   
  
"Thanks ,Ace." I said as I was still wrapped in the blanket. "No problem." He said as we drove out.  
  
"Adra, would you mind if we went on a second date?" He asked as he smiled looking at me and then back at the road.   
  
"I would love to go on another date with you." I said as I took Aces hand and smiled. As he drove with the other.   
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He said as we leaned in for a kiss, his hands in my hair and my hands on his cheeks( on the face that is) and then we let go of each other.   
  
I stepped out and almost tripping, but saving myself. I turned around as he started the car again, and gave a smile and a wave and went in the house at four in the morning trying to be really quite.   
  
I went and headed up the stairs taking my shoes off so I wouldn't fall again.  
  
I headed up and went straight for my room. I opened it and saw who else than Gab and Eyeball laying under the covers.  
  
I went and slipped my dress off and got in an over sized T-shirt that had my mom's picture on it, that I had made awhile back.  
  
I slipped under the covers and fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please I love reviews, review away lol. Anyway thanks to everyone else who reviewed I really Appreciate ( or how ever you spell it)   
  
~ANNA~ 


	5. The Nasty little Secret I Kept from ever...

The next morning I felt even worse than before, maybe it was time to see the doctor again.  
  
I raised my head and had a pounding headache. I looked over and only saw Gab as she slept in her bed alone.  
  
I slowly got up wobbly heading to the closet and getting a pretty dress out as I would walk to the practice about a block away.  
  
I walked down the stairs no make-up and my hair everywhere to get something to eat.  
  
I went and got some toast and ate it as I walked up the stairs again to just brush my hair and to help my face from looking old and ugly.  
  
I brushed my hair out of it's curls. I was finally ready I walked down the stairs and out onto the street to go to the doctor. I walked a block and made it there. There were no patience so I just walked and headed to the desk to ask for help.   
  
"Well miss I will tell the doctor and I will show you in." She said with a pretty smile. I took about three minutes.   
  
"So how are you feeling?" He asked as he took my pulse.   
  
"Horrible." I said as I smiled and he checked me over. I told him about the troubles I had before and he agreed.  
  
"Well, I would say your theory is right it's back again." He said as my heart sank, I didn't want it to be back that's horrible.  
  
"So do you want to come in for treatments?" I thought about it and I didn't want to.  
  
"No." He looked at me in surprise. "Why not it would help."  
  
"Obviously it didn't help the last time it came back, so no." I said jumping off the table and heading out the door.  
  
I turned around and looked at him, "I would rather die and see my mom again than stay here in hell."   
  
He just signed some charts and then he just watched me head out the door.  
  
I walked home in misery, some night I would have a date with Ace again and he was so romantic I really didn't want to leave him.  
  
I walked in the house apparently looking horrible. Everyone looked blurry and I just walked up the stairs with the concern of everyone down stairs looking up at me.  
  
I walked into the room without knocking and found Eyeball and Gab under the covers and kissing and all that kissy shit.   
  
"Hey don't you ever knock?" Gab asked as she took the sheet and covered her and Eyeball up.   
  
I just shook my head and laid it down on the pillow and drifted away into the day sleeping as I was shook awake by Gab.   
  
I turned over and looked into her face as she looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I hope you know Ace is downstairs waiting on you." She said as she smiled and started putting make-up on me and picked a dress out for me.   
  
I smiled and sat up a little as she put the make-up on me.  
  
"So what do you two have planned for tonight?" She asked smiling all happy and care free.  
  
"I don't know." I said knowing what I was going to do.   
  
She finally got done and lead me down the long dark hallway as she showed me off in a silky red dress.  
  
I grabbed onto Ace as if I were blind, which I almost was I couldn't see anything.   
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked Ace as he led me to his car. He opened the squeaky door and shut it as I was set.  
  
"Well I thought I might take you and we go dancing." He said as I heard the engine start and off we went down the street heading to Al's Dancing.  
  
All the teen couples went there for a night of dancing, and meals it was to perfect.  
  
As the air grew colder my vision was a little better and I could finally see.  
  
We finally made it as we arrived to a crowded room with raging teens.  
  
He escorted me to the floor and we danced to the hip music as if we would never get old.   
  
We finally sat down late and ate our dinner. I felt so bad I had fallen for this man he was taking me out for romantic diners and I was going to break it off.  
  
I twirled my fork in the noodles as Ace ate his dinner up.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" He asked with a mouth full as he wiped his mouth and smiled with the nasty smell of garlic on his breath.  
  
"Oh yeah." I said as I felt tears welling up I didn't want to do this. I wiped my mouth, but there was nothing on my face so I cried and threw the napkin down and ran out of the restaurant with Ace screaming behind me.  
  
I cried all the way around the corner of the brick building as I walked and Ace stopped me with his hand on my arm twirling me around to face him with my face of tears.  
  
I didn't want to tell him I didn't want him to know.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" He screamed throwing his arms up in the air with shock.  
  
"I don't know." I said crying as I walked on a little further.  
  
"I don't know? Why the hell are you crying we were doing perfectly fine till this moment." He said turning to leave shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
I turned around tears on my face as my make-up wore off.  
  
"Ace!!" I screamed as he turned around and gave me a look. "What?" He asked as he started to walk a little more ways as all I could see was his back going around the corner.  
  
"Ace, I'm sick." He stopped and turned around and started coming toward me.  
  
"What like the flu?" He asked as he leaned against the building. I started crying harder. "No." "Then what the hell kind of sickness would you have that made you walk out on me?" He asked getting ready to leave again.  
  
"Ace, I have cancer!!" I said falling to my knees as he came running as I sobbed on his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said whispering in my ear. I looked to the side as I felt him pet my hair and comfort me.  
  
"I'm afraid to die I don't want to die." I said quavering a little.   
  
"At least not alone." I said as Ace grabbed me and carried me to the car as I wiped the tears away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey I cried making this, Hey all sorry, but for the next two week I won't be here so it's about one and I'm updating for all the people who read this. Well I'm heading off to Flordia!! It's my first I've never been past Tennessee, which I went to for Vacation last year to the fun water park where I got comletly sun burnt and stung in the head by a wasp it sucked, but I as with my friend so it was fun going down the dark water slides and standing in enormous lines lol.  
  
But thank you all of my 6 reviewers for reading this!! I think it's 6 hell I can't tell and I'm to tired to look and see!!  
  
Well have fun two weeks without me. It's one I'm tired c-ya'll later and have a nice day. 


	6. Gab has a secret

I looked out the open window as we passed cars with there lights shining right into my eyes.  
  
"When did you find out?" He asked as he turned the wheel and went further along the road.  
  
"Today." I said looking at him and he smiled and put his arm around me.   
  
"Actually I've had it before." I said laying my head on his shoulder.   
  
"Really." He stated as we approached the street and we arrived in the driveway.  
  
"Adra?" He said pulling my arm toward him as I was starting to get out of the car.   
  
"Yeah." I said looking in his beautiful eyes.  
  
"I will always be here for you." He said as he hugged me and then kissed my forehead.  
  
"Thanks ,Ace, you've been really sweet." I said as we kissed.   
  
I walked out of the car shaky. I walked into the house giving a single wave as he drove off giving a wave to me.  
  
I walked up the stairs as I walked into the room to find Gab asleep all alone. Wow for once Eyeball wasn't there.  
  
I walked in quietly as she woke up with a sigh.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" I asked as she went back down to her pillow as her bed shook.   
  
"I think Eyeball is going to break up with me." She said as she turned to her pillow and cried.  
  
"Why would you say that?" I asked laying on my bed as I almost fell asleep when I heard her replied,  
  
"Because I'm pregnant." I jolted up and looked at her.   
  
"Oh, God." I slapped myself in the forehead. "Well you guys did do it a lot." I said smiling as I lay back down not feeling sorry for her.  
  
"Did you tell him that?" I asked as I closed my eyes and heard her whisper, "Yeah." As she sobbed herself to sleep.  
  
I fell asleep fast listening to herself curse at herself. I woke with the bright sun feeling even shittier than any day before therefore I stayed in bed as I almost slept all day.   
  
I woke up again with a startle. I looked up and saw Gab right there in my face.   
  
"Damn, Gab, give me a heart attack!!" I said as I held my heart and sat up a little dizzy.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" She asked me as I looked into her eyes as they were red and puffy.  
  
"No, I feel shitty." I said as I laid my head back down. "Why?" She asked as she brought a thermometer to me.  
  
"What are you feeling like all motherly?" I asked with a smiled as she stuck it in my mouth.  
  
"Yeah just a little practice." She said as she shoved her hand right in front of me.   
  
I looked and saw the rock on her finger.  
  
"Holy shit ,Gab, he gave you a fucking rock!!" I said speaking with the thermometer in my mouth.  
  
She smiled and shook her head with happiness. "I'm going to get you better so that I can make you my brides made." She said smiling.   
  
I looked at her with shock I haven't told anyone, but Ace and I thought it was time my family knew.  
  
"Gab, what I have is un curable." I said laying down on the pillow as she looked at me with a smile.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever." She said as she took the thermometer out of my mouth.  
  
"Gab, you might want to sit down for this." I said taking her arm as she was trying to leave, but I sat her down on my bed.  
  
"Gab, I'm dying." I said plainly happy to finally get it out in the open.   
  
"Yeah right you can't your only fifteen." She said trying to not believe it.  
  
"Gab, I have cancer." I said as she broke down on my shoulder.  
  
"Oh, God, you can't die I need someone besides Eyeball." She said as kind of in a laugh mixed with a sob.   
  
"Gab, it's ok, remember I'm the one dying." I said patting her back as the tears ran from her eyes.   
  
"And Remember you have your brothers." I said as a still laid down with my head in the direction of hers.  
  
"Yeah." She said as she gave a smile and wiped all the tears away.   
  
Hey all I'm back anyway thankyou everybody who reviewed, I really apprieciat it 4give my spelling.  
  
Well have a wonderful day or night love ya'll  
  
ANNA 


	7. Crying over cancer

"So how much longer, till you, you know." She said as she stuttered a little.  
  
"I could die tonight you never know." I said as I smiled and she didn't.  
  
She began to cry. "I'm sorry I was just kidding." I said as I lay there and watched her cry.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Gab got up and walked over and opened it.  
  
I looked over as she was discussing something with them and the Alec and Aden walked in.  
  
I looked away as they came in with a worried look on there faces.   
  
"Adra are you going to be ok?" Aden asked as he looked at me with concern.   
  
I just shook my head as he looked at me with his plump little face.   
  
"Aden can you leave for a minute?" Alec asked as Aden slowly walked out of the room with his head low.  
  
"Adra?" I looked at him with a tear falling down my pale face.   
  
"I know what's going on." Alec said as he kind of teared up a little too. "You do?" I said as a tear sneaked into my mouth.  
  
"Yeah." He said as he leaned down close to my bed. "Your…Your." Then he just hugged me tight and cried on my shoulder.  
  
Then I began to cry on him too. "I'm sorry I never told you guys, it came back." I said as he just loosened his cries and looked into my eyes.  
  
"It's ok." He said as he hugged me in a tight squeeze and we just cried on each others shoulders.  
  
I closed my eyes as we were in the hug and opened them to see a weak Aden standing in the door way with tears streaming down his face.   
  
"Come here." I said as Alec looked back and Aden came running as he cried.  
  
"Like old times." Alec said as we all gave a group hug and we all cried on each other.  
  
"So ,Adra, your going to be with mommy?" Aden asked as he looked to the sky revealing the bright tears coming down.   
  
"Yeah, I hope." I said as I laughed a little making everyone smile a little too.  
  
"You hope?" Alec asked as he questioned it a little.  
  
"I have been a very good girl in my life haven't I?" I asked as I smiled and pointed to myself as he smiled and shook his head, "Yeah I guess." Then we all hugged one more time.   
  
  
  
It's been forever hasn't it? O well sry it took so long to update this i 4got some people actually read this story lol O well please review and tell me how you like it.   
  
Love you guys~ ANNA~ 


End file.
